Electrophotography, which is a method for visualizing image information by forming an electrostatic latent image, is currently employed in various fields. The term “electrostatographic” is generally used interchangeably with the term “electrophotographic.” In general, electrophotography comprises the formation of an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor, followed by development of the image with a developer containing a toner, and subsequent transfer of the image onto a transfer material such as paper or a sheet, and fixing the image on the transfer material by utilizing heat, a solvent, pressure and/or the like to obtain a permanent image.
In electrostatographic reproducing apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and contact electrostatic printing apparatuses, a light image of an original to be copied is typically recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles and pigment particles, or toner. Electrophotographic imaging members may include photosensitive members (photoreceptors) which are commonly utilized in electrophotographic (xerographic) processes, in either a flexible belt or a rigid drum configuration. Other members may include flexible intermediate transfer belts that are seamless or seamed, and usually formed by cutting a rectangular sheet from a web, overlapping opposite ends, and welding the overlapped ends together to form a welded seam. These electrophotographic imaging members comprise a photoconductive layer comprising a single layer or composite layers.
There is a constant desire to improve the characteristics and performance of toner compositions. One area of possible improvement focuses on the resins used in making the toner compositions, as the resin comprises a substantial portion of the toner composition. In particular, one characteristic that has gained interest in recent years is the sustainability of the resin. As environmental concerns have grown, it has become important for manufacturers to reduce their carbon footprint and dependency on fossil fuels. One way to achieve this goal in connection with toner production is to use bio-based raw material feedstock to make the toners. However, such bio-based materials sometimes do not perform as well as their conventional counterparts. Thus, there remains a need to produce a bio-based toner composition that can perform on par with the conventional toner compositions. In the presently disclosed embodiments the term “conventional toner compositions” is used to describe toner compositions made from resins derived from fossil fuels.